Jason Bright
|level =6 |derived =Hit Points: 135 |tag skills = |actor =Graham Cuthbertson |dialogue =GhoulJasonBright.txt |baseid = |refid = |footer = Jason Bright's feral appearance }} |content2= |content3= }} Jason Bright is the glowing one leader of the Bright Brotherhood ghouls at the REPCONN test site in 2281. Background A sentient glowing one ghoul, Jason leads a band of religious Brotherhood ghouls that want a better life away from the wasteland and bigoted humans. He hopes to use the rockets at REPCONN to fly on a Great Journey to a "sacred place" named the "Far Beyond" by the Bright Brotherhood, where they will live in peace. That is until they are attacked by invisible "demons." The "demons" (nightkin) attacked the Brotherhood without warning and killed many of them. They were forced to move to the upper levels of the REPCONN test site. After this, Jason tells the Courier that the "demons" shouted threats at the ghouls and said that they'd kill any ghoul that came down to the basement, but if they stayed where they were, the "demons" said that they would let them live in peace. When asked about it, he will imply that the Courier was sent by the Bright Brotherhood deity to help them, and then he asks them to rid the "demons" from the basement of the REPCONN test site. If the Courier accepts, this will start the Come Fly With Me quest. If he dies, the player character will fail the quest. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Come Fly With Me: Jason Bright asks the player character to deal with the "demons" in the basement of REPCONN and after that's dealt with sends the player character to Chris Haversam for the other part of the quest. * I Could Make You Care: If Veronica is present during the first time the player character speaks to Jason Bright, that will count towards the amount of conversations needed to trigger the quest. Inventory Notes * Jason's voice is rather different from the other ghouls. Most ghouls speak in a deep, gravelly voice, while Jason speaks in an electronically resonating tone. It is not gravelly in any way, and the only thing that makes it different from a human voice is an artificial echo. * Unlike other glowing ones, one will not receive radiation from being near Jason. * Unlike normal glowing ones, Jason's skin is still relatively intact despite his condition. Only parts of him (such as his right shoulder and the left side of his skull), are bioluminescent. * Jason is very similar to the "Sun of Atom" from Fallout 3, as both are glowing ones that serve as the living symbol of a religion. Even when first meeting him, beams of light crack through the ceiling and make him look even more like a religious figure. * His suit is unique and cannot be obtained by reverse pickpocketing or upon his death. * If one comments on his name, he'll say that it was his name even before the war and takes it as a proof of destiny. * If one kills him when in stealth mode, the Bright followers will still attack even if the attack was silenced. Also, they will say some different sentences, like "Jason was our leader!" * If Jason witnesses the Courier killing a feral ghoul, he will become hostile. This will also happen with all the other members of his "flock." * Jason does not wear a space suit even when getting ready for the launch. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Jason Bright appears only in Fallout: New Vegas, and is mentioned indirectly by the Courier's brain in Old World Blues. Gallery Bright Brotherhood.jpg|Jason Bright near the rocket launching pad Category:REPCONN characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters de:Jason Bright es:Jason el Iluminado ru:Джейсон Брайт uk:Джейсон Брайт zh:Jason Bright